


Mornings are for Cuddles and Prescribed Medication (Not that I'd know) (As Gaeilge)

by localwheeler



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Other, Sickfic
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localwheeler/pseuds/localwheeler
Summary: thagann ryan síos le tineass ar an mbothar. le fhail as bearla.





	Mornings are for Cuddles and Prescribed Medication (Not that I'd know) (As Gaeilge)

Tosaigh Ryan ina bhroc mar a chuaigh sé agus chuaigh sé, ag iarraidh a bheith ciúin gan múscailt brendon, spencer agus jon. bhí fíocháin aige in aice leis, (ní raibh aon úsáid acu) ach ní raibh aon chógas aige as a fiabhras, fuar, casacht nó scornach tinn.

Chuala Ryan ag iompar sa bhosca thuas. "Ryan?" ar a dtugtar brendon, ag oscailt an imbhalla bunk agus ag brath go mall ar ryan, amhail is dá mba rud é go ndéanfaí cnag. "yeah, brendon?" Bhraith scornach Ryan scratchy agus míchompordach, rud a ghortaigh dó spraoi. "An bhfuil tú ceart go maith? An bhfuil tú ag iarraidh dom a bheith ag rith go dtí an stáisiún gáis le haghaidh fíocháin nó painkillers?" Tharraing Brendon ar ais an imbhalla chun Ryan a fheiceáil le sléibhte fíocháin agus Ryan é féin os comhair an taobh istigh den bhunk.

Thionóil Ryan chun aghaidh a thabhairt ar brendon, a shúile agus a shrón dearg agus a chuid liopaí ag fulaingt. chuir allais a chromán i gcroí mar a leag sé ina bhoscairí, léine léi leis an bratéad a chasadh go dtí an deireadh. "Bren, tá mé go maith" rinne sé iarracht a chur ar a suaimhneas brendon, ach theip ar mar a chaith brendon na fíocháin a úsáidtear chun an urláir agus crawled sé leis an ryan.

"gheobhaidh muid roinnt leigheas duit amárach, ryro."

**Author's Note:**

> tá sé seo le fháil as bearla, freisin.
> 
> as bearla: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886457


End file.
